leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5663427-20141123164805/@comment-25331713-20141125150056
The best solution for this is giving original Kha back. He was perfect once. Q deal good damage, but it was considered OP because most people didn't use armor runes and armor items in order to deal insane damage. I played Renek against Jax because Renek is counter-pick Jax out-dated O.o. I won the lane as usual until Jax bought 40 armor. His armor was 100, which mean 50% less damage. Beyond that, I completely lost my lane. Every skills I used dealt same amount as minions :S Q isolation range is too large, half a lane, and deals too low damage. W has too long CD and has too less damage. Even old Kha, he was still considered the lowest damage in assassin class. It's a fact that Kha can continue to do damage after his all-in, but non-isolate Q deals terrible damage and he's very squirshy. Unlike other assassins who have a or 2 skills in order to support other skills. For example. Zed can W-E-Q very fast knows how fast it is!, W give him ranged harass for E which can clear minions for Q to deal max damage. If it is champions, at least the first or second Q can possibly deal it's max damge. Yasuo can use AOE range kock-up Q to kills minions, monsters and champion. The knock-up provide an oppotunity to land R, which is like massacre if landed on multiplier targets. That hasn't counted with skills from teammates and Statik yet. He's as squirshy as Kha is, but if with his shield, he can survive almost any initiates. But Kha can't... Kha doesn't have any abilities or skills to provide him a well-isolated target. Everything depends on his team and stupidy enemy team. Kha's ganking is friendly enough to let the prey use Flash. If the prey die, it may because of Kha's team, his own team plays stupidly or he himself. Kha's non-evolved E looks like far, but it is because you are in a tight space. The neft done to Kha give others so many chance to counter Kha. Old Kha, you just can't 1v1 with him if he's smart or you have low HP. You can 1v1 with him in lane as minions are counted as allies, you can be suffered from that if Kha max Q first, but Kha will suffer from that too. If Kha max W, he will have great sustain and good damage, but his DPS also suffer from that. If you get killed by Kha, it because you have got so many poke/harass or you just walk mindlessly. walk away from minions, escaping at in front of enemy 1st turrent. Nowaday, it's a smart decision to 1v1 with him in lane in order to deny his CS and you would properly kill him. If you 1v1 and you are isolated. You can still walk away with about 5-10% HP left while Kha has 0. This isn't over yet. This is just a part of what is in my mind about Kha. I not good at English XP . If anything I missunderstanded, feel free to comment. This must be solved, right? :D